The Painter's Easel
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: CONTAINS OC. This is more of an auto-biography... I wrote this for fun. It's a short description on my character, the Painter's Easel.


Lucy was in a bedroom, not hers, but someone else's. A child-like figure sat next to her. Head rolled back and her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The only sounds that echoed around the room was the blond mage's even breathing, and the sound of chocolate being bitten off, whilst the shiny metal tinfoil crumpled under her fingertips.

"…Mfm…" Lucy groaned, she gasped and jerked her head up, eyes wide in fear. She sat up and sweat was dripping down rapidly from her forehead.

The girl kept her eyes on the ceiling, her rich brown hair flowing down, "Good morning, Lucy-sama." She greeted, she tilted her neck to face her. She let go of her chocolate bar and she let it dangle loosely from her mouth. Her expression was curious and blank.

"Wh-! Wh-Where am I? Who a-are you?"

The girl corrected her posture. She brought her knees up to her chest in a crouching position; letting the chocolate rest on her knees.

She took another bite of her chocolate, "You're in the Spirit World." She explained, Lucy mouth opened agape, she turned so that her feet can touch the ground. She swiped away the blanket on her lower-body violently. "What are you talking about?" She demanded

"Think back."

Lucy halted and eyed her as she took several nibbles off the chocolate bar….

"_Lucy! Look out!" A rose-haired flame dragon-slayer warned,_

_Lucy's eyes widen as she turned and saw another dark mage about to launch a ferocious attack on her, she shuffled her keys frantically,_

_Natsu, the dragon-slayer and her, and Happy reluctantly agreed upon going on a quest to defeat a dark guild._

"_Gate of the Maiden! I open thee, VIRGO!"_

_A bright light appeared and a woman with pink short hair and stony blue eyes clad in a maid uniform and shackles stood before her._

_. . ._

Lucy shook her head. She stared down upon her lap, her hand tightly grasping the covers of the bed, and the other, with her elbow on her knee and her palm against her forehead, held for support…

She couldn't remember a thing.

"I am Pictor, the Painter's Easel"

Lucy stared at her, "P-Pictor!" She stuttered, and pointer a finger, "…You're-!"

She nodded, "Yes, I am a silver key stellar spirit. Nice to meet you…" She smiled slightly, actually, looked more like a smirk. "…You were heavily injured. So Virgo took the liberty, with the appreciation of your nakama, to take you to the Spirit world to heal. I and she have put a magic enchantment on you; you will not feel weak or die if you stay in this world for prolonged time," She paused and pointed a finger to a ring that was put on my finger unknowingly.

"….As long as you don't take it off."

The ring was silver, a bit heavy, and had a sign engraved on it. It was probably a symbol or something, Lucy thought. She shivered and got Goosebumps at the thought that if she pulled it off, she'd _drop dead_.

Lucy looked at her once more. She had slightly tanned skin. Her hair was a chocolate brown, up to her shoulders, there it swished and swayed in opposing directions. Her eyes were a lightless shade of black. She was about 12, she looked somewhat a bit tall for her age, her chest was flat and she had limp limbs.

_But one thing stood differently_, on the side of her mouth, the _left_ side, there was a scar that curved upwards, it looked fresh. There were _stitches_ over it. It was black thread, chaotically sown in, with an unsystematic fashion.

If you covered the right side of her mouth, it seemed as if she was _smiling_.

"It's called a _Grisgow grin_… or smile… of Chelsea grin or smile…" she explained, "No further detail shall be discussed." She added solemnly

"Someday…" She began, "I don't want to be _Pictor_ anymore… I want to be the new Horologium."

Lucy stared at her, wide-eyed, "_…N-New_ Horologium…?" She repeated

She gave her a look of confusion, "Of course… I mean, a star dies out at _some_ point, don't they?" She explained, it was more of a question actually.

She clenched her hand on a pocketwatch that was slung around her neck with a rusty chain. It was bronze, and a bit rusty. The cap was cut to make the framework of a Star of David, making the inner-portion, the clock itself, easily viewable.

"I look up to Horologium-sama, but I believe I can become and even better clock!" She said, determined

As far as Lucy knew Horologium was a grandfather clock for protection, but this was a _girl_ with a humane anatomy, but half the grin of her face, of course.

She gripped tighter, "…If I can, I can make time go back and forth, _with exceptions_, of course."

She lightly smiled

She looked up at Lucy, enough about me, how about you?

After a short moment of endless thoughts and descriptions… stories and tales… memories and dreams… Pictor was pretty nice, interesting, actually.

She liked to tease a lot and _sweet merciful crap, _can she _talk_! So trivial, and talked _way_ too fast, but she was good company.

"…Well, I believe you must return now."

Lucy looked at her with slight disappointment.

She stood up, for the first time, and took a pen on Lucy's bedside table. She held it carefully, examining it slowly.

She then took steps back and then started to draw in _space…_

"_Eímai, me af̱tó to styló, tha di̱miourgí̱sei!" _She yelled, if Lucy is accurate it was in Greek, "_Gate to Earthland!_"

A bright light appeared which consumed Lucy, "Wait!" She said frantically, "When will I see you again?"

"That's okay, I have the power to jump in an out of the Spirit world and Eathland~" She bragged proudly with a grin plastered to her face, that made her scar look like was going to bleed or burst.

"I, as Pictor, may draw whatever I please, as well as this gate right here. I'll see you again not so soon from now."

She bade as Lucy's figure was enveloped in light.

_**I felt like making a biography about myself. Lol? I was bored, okay?**_

"_Eímai, me af̱tó to styló, tha di̱miourgí̱sei!" __**= "I am, with this pen, will create!"**_

…_**Which is a 'starting phrase' that enables Pictor to draw freely (…almost whatever she pleases.)**_

_**I myself like drawing… and talking… so this is loosely based on me, but the hair colour, because I have black hair. xD**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**_


End file.
